Star Wars: Episode VIII: The War Between Dimensions
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: Crossover of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Includes Cartoon Star Wars Series that also Star Wars Episode I, II, III, IV, V, VI) with Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jaden Korr is OC of game of Jedi Academy as he will continue the way of Dark Side where he take Scepter of Ragnos and run away after defeat Kyle as he will cause chaos between worlds and dimensions. Jaden is a Kaleesh
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Episode VIII:**

**The War Between Dimensions:**

Summary: Crossover of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Includes Cartoon Star Wars Series that also Star Wars Episode I, II, III, IV, V, VI) with Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jaden Korr is OC of game of Jedi Academy as he will continue the way of Dark Side where he take Scepter of Ragnos and run away after defeat Kyle Katarn as he will cause chaos between worlds and dimensions. Jaden is a Kaleesh and he much strong than anyone else also here a secret: Jaden is son of Grievous.

Jaden Korr defeat Tavion and was about to take the Scepter. However, he was stop by his master Kyle Katarn, Master Jedi from Luke's ranks. The battle was very piercing as Jaden was about to lose when he pull the Scepter of Ragnos and shoot dark saber at Kyle that knock out as Jaden still shoot against on the celling to fall boulders onto Kyle then he use the Scepter against to run away.

Kyle was rescue by Luke Skywalker then said to Kyle that Jaden still have a good side that still can be saved as this make Kyle determinate to rescue Jaden from Dark Side of the Force.

Meanwhile, Jaden Korr takes his ship Z-95 and fled to Star Destroyer Ship known as The Black Hand few Stormtroopers saw Jaden with Scepter of Ragnos also they saw his eyes are so hollow as his expression face is grim that definely cause none oppose, well only one Imperial Officer but his result was Force Grip on the neck the Officer die quickly, then he command them to go for their destination: Kamino.

After ten years The Empire has been hidden for all these and none of them make move like they crawl back to darkness. Jaden Korr or should say his true name Kriyamaen jai Sheelal a name almost equal to his father Qymaen jai Sheelal (To people who don't know he name known as Grievous), he the Dark Force to disguise himself as Human and as Chancellor.

The New Republic is very too late to stop the corruption of Senator it become corrupt after end of Sith Empire.

For their unfortunately The New Republic and New Jedi become very lacking in way sense corruption in Senator and to get worse The Republic and Jedi become very pacifist, certainly this is not very good.

Well at least not for them.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening From The Silence

**Star Wars: Episode VIII:**

**The War Between Dimensions:**

Summary: Crossover of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Includes Cartoon Star Wars Series that also Star Wars Episode I, II, III, IV, V, VI) with Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jaden Korr is OC of game of Jedi Academy as he will continue the way of Dark Side where he take Scepter of Ragnos and run away after defeat Kyle Katarn as he will cause chaos between worlds and dimensions. Jaden is a Kaleesh and he much strong than anyone else also here a secret: Jaden is son of Grievous.

**Chapter 01: Awakening From The Silence: **

It's been ten years since Jaden Korr took the Scepter of Ragnos and fled with the fleet with the Starship of the empire, that the war was called The Black Hand as he fled using hyperspace to get on Kamino and New Republic failed to time to intercept it.

For ten years the New Republic and the New Jedi with his New Order founded by Luke Skywalker, Jaden and Empire disappear altogether.

For several years, the New Republic and the Jedi began their guard down too for thinking that the Empire and Jaden will not be able to counterattack with only one Starship Empire.

Unconscious of what they are making the same mistake that the Republic and the Jedi did earlier are also guilty for giving authority to the Senate Corrupt.

That will be easier than he thought, but his plan to work it needs to be slow and creeping like a predator hunting prey, cutting the neck until it's too late to fight back.

Who was with this thinking? Jaden Korr is clear there is no Sith in the world except him.

Jaden Korr (Kriyamaen jai Sheelal) changed its name to Darth Theos, The Dark Lord of the Sith and his powers has not been confirmed by both Jedi and Sith was not confirmed by.

In Clone Wars, Jaden - I mean, Theos strongly resembles Qymaen jai Sheelal AKA General Grievous, The Jedi Hunter. Also was Kriyamaen.

He wears traditional clothing as a Sith Master, black hood, black robes, dark red pants, gray kneepads that are connected to ground your feet without disturbing the claws of his feet. He has an armor of spines on the shoulders (the armor is a little heavy but not both), this time he is with the hood over his head so he uses his mask bone with red marks from his forehead and ending at the mouth...This mascara is a tradition of the Kaleesh his people.

A gift from his father, only if he is old enough.

The eyes of Sith has mixture of red spots surrounded his pupil reptile. Theos sighed and left his Senate seat, Theos did the same movement that Sidious did, but he used to disguise much like a civil human being. **(A/N: Sidious did same thing, after all The FORCE can do **_**almost**_** anything)**

Kriyamaen jai Sheelal was Emperor's Shadow Hand because he always crawling take some information useful to his so called Emperor. When he obeyed the Emperor, Kriyamaen studying about the policies to use in your own benefit.

Theos/Kriyamaen shook his head returning to reality then he presses the button and a red hologram of his Imperial Officer appears.

"Officer did you locate him?" ask Darth Theos as his question was more like a order as he saw the Officer smirk at him.

"_Of Course my Lord. The young is very strong, so strong that defeat two Bull Rancor less six minutes!"_ said Imperial Officer as he show a video from hidden camera show the young Sith with black robes, black hood he was the reason two dead Bull Rancor as time record 5:39, Theos was indeed impressive with this young one as this cause him smirk under his bone mask as Imperial Officer's hologram back online _"He is in Geonosis."_

Now this shock Theos, this person is in Geonosis same place that open the first epic Clone War between Clones, CIS along with Geonosians. That war also forces his father and himself fight with several clones and Jedi to get your space ships.

"Thank you Officer, now leave me" said Theos as turned his chair to the window he did care if he listen the Officer _"Of course my Lord I return to my duties."_

Now Theos stand up and call two 501st Legions to follow him as the three get the elevator and one of them press the button writes "Hangar", after couples minutes they reach their respect starship, Theos use his Z-95 while the 501st Troopers use their ARC-170 Starfighters they on the systems of their ships soon the ships fly away to Geonosis and to get there more fast was use the hyperspace.

(Meanwhile Jedi Temple of Yavin IV – Some Time)

The Jedi felt grieve for Jaden has been turn it into Dark Side and for kill Rosh Penin who also seduce it to become Dark Jedi Knight by Tavion and her Cult.

Jaden was nice and kind person but he became a member of Dark Side or will be more easy to say, a Sith. However, there _hope_ Luke claim that Jaden Korr still good on him.

Right now Luke Skywalker summon all the Jedis, Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters with their Padawans/Apprentices.

"I summon you all for disturb news, I sense great disturb in a planet that was first Event of Clone Wars, Geonosis." said Luke serious tone as some mumbled between Pandawans, Jedis, and Jedi Masters as soon the talk between them Kyle Katarn speak.

"I go alone in this one if Jaden is there I will not fail with my student again." As soon Kyle ended he was about to move away and still walk until Luke speaks.

"I know that Kyle is by this I coming with you." Luke said shock all of them he never go as Luke never go somewhere only if was import, as Luke and Kyle ignore them but before Luke go he give all his Jedis missions about find trace of Empire and Jaden Korr.

In hangar of Yavin IV, Kyle take his respectful Raven's Claws and Kyle take his X-Wing Red Four soon the Two Master Jedis fly to Geonosis, Kyle want be there quickly as possible but was stop by Luke say everything will be alright that cause Kyle calm his nervous but determine to save Jaden as they hope if he still there.

They have no idea how right they are.


End file.
